


Why.

by Violet11



Category: any fandom
Genre: Dicks, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet11/pseuds/Violet11
Summary: My friend asked me to write gay smut. I think I succeeded.





	Why.

Smut.  
Smut.

More smut.  
Smut I’m not gonna write. 

Dicks.  
Lots of dicks.  
To many dicks. 

smut.  
SMUT  
ALL OF THE SMUT.

EVEN MORE DICKS.  
MORE SMUT.

WHY DID I WRITE THIS I'M A LESBIAN.  
WHAT HAS MY LIFE COME TO.  
I WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY INNOCENT.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never writen smut. I hope this is up to your standards.


End file.
